Paper Planes part 1 12
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: another prequel to speak now :D enjoy.


_**this is all from my mind up until Anya comes in, blah blah blah i own nothing other than the idea and the plot. this is a another prequel to speak now and enjoy ~**_

Owen woke up early that Friday morning. He had a hockey tournament that weekend and the team was leaving before first bell of school. Owne finally dragged himself out of bed, shuffling over to the bathroom, pushing off his sweat pants he fell asleep in and tossed them and his boxers into the laundry before stepping into the shower.

Owen quickly showed, knowing he had to get going and get to school. He had Tristan to worry about though. Tristan could catch the bus, but Owen still needed to get him up, and hell, Owen wasn't going to make Tristan take the bus. The things Owen thought of in the shower went from keeping his mind focused on hockey, to Anya, to Tristan and how he would deal with him being away for the weekend, and then ending with Alli. That little Indian girl always was on his mind. Yes Owen did almost rape her Vegas night, but it was a misunderstanding on both their parts, and now the two of them are good friends, hell he might even like her. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Owen shook those thoughts from his head as he shut off the shower drying off and wrapped a towel around his waist. The walk down the hallway, ending up at Tristan's room knocking on the door before entering "Trist, its time to get up" He called to him. When Tristan didn't move, Owen looked on the floor grabbing a shoe and hit it off the end of the bed "Tristan wake up, I can't be late today." Tristan grumbled something before moving to get up, and Owen left the room and walked back to his. Owen on his normal degrassi uniform, the khaki pants and red polo, throwing on a jacket over his upper body. Owen sat down on his bed, slipping on sneakers and finally made sure his hockey stuff was together. He grabbed his bag running down stairs to his car putting it in before going back inside.

Owen saw Tristan down stairs in the kitchen eating. "You almost ready?" Owen grabbed a muffin and ripped off a bit of it popping it in his mouth. Owen knew if he got to school he could have a chance to finish it in the café, but only if Tristan got moving faster

"Yeah almost done" Tristan said as she finished the bagel he was eating putting the plate in the dish washer and grabbed his bag. "Lets go"

Owen grabbed a Poweraid from the fridge and put the rest of his muffin into a zip lock baggie and walked out with Tristan to the car. Owen wasn't going to make his brother wait for the bus, and just drove him to school. There was small talk in the car, what Tristan was doing in school, what was going on between Owen and Anya and blah blah blah. Owen reached the middle school and let Tristan out. Thankfully Tori was there waiting out side, so Tristan wouldn't be there alone.

Owen headed to Degrassi finding a spot getting his things walking inside, dropping his gear off at the gym before heading to the café. A smile crossed his face as he saw Alli. Owen crossed the café and over to the table where she was sitting alone. "May I?" He asked pulling out a chair putting his food on the table.

Alli had been in the café for at least an hour now. Sav was her ride to school and he had to be their early for a meeting or something like that. As she looked up when a voice came by, a smile crossed her face "I don't know, I wouldn't want Anya to see you sitting with me" Alli said shaking her head with a laugh, but what happy she had company now. She closed her notebook, and spoke again. "You have a game tonight, right?"

Owen laughed a little bit looking at her "Anya not even here yet." He told her looking at her before nodding "Yeah I do, please don't tell me you are going to drive and come find the game?" Owen asked, picking at his muffin, wishing he had a donut right now

Alli gave him a look "What and the team not have their good luck Alli charm? I don't think so" She giggled a bit watching Owen, before pulling out a bag from her pocketbook "You know I have something you might like better" She smirked a little

Owen shook his head "Good luck Alli, I like the ring of that" Owen laughed before watching her take out the bag, his eyes lighting up "Chocolate glaze?" He asked, watching her nod her head at him "Trade you?"

Alli laughed "Deal" She said sliding the bag over to him, as she picked off the muffin "And I think it does, I mean ever game I've gone to you guys have won" She reminded him. Alli crossed her leg and looked over at him, "You do want me to come right?"

Owen ripped open the bag, taking a bite of the chocolate glazed donut, and saying to her, his mouth full. "I know we have, and I do want you there Als" He sighed after finishing the donut in his mouth "Its just, its three games back to back pretty much, I wouldn't get to really see you"

Alli looked at him "You know you would make time. Even if that means me spending it with you and the guys, just out to eat, I wouldn't care Owen" Alli said to him. "You know I just like hanging out with you."

Owen nodded " I know you do" he said finishing off his donut "Its just, I have a lot of my mind right now" _You, Anya, my family, school_ "And I don't want to mess anything up that we have, Als"

Alli nodded "I'm still coming to the game tonight. You need one win at least" She smirked a little bit, before seeing Jake come in quickly coming over to the table taking the half picked at muffin from Alli, running back out "Thanks Alli!" He called before leaving. Alli shook her head and looked over at Owen, seeing him start laughing "First chicken, now muffins. I don't get him"

Owen was still laughing as he shook his head. "That is pretty funny though. Chicken and Muffin man" Owen looked at Alli and sighed though, "You're really hard to fight with, you know this right?"

Alli smirked a little "And that's why I always win my fights" She giggled, getting up "I have to go to the computer lab though, the game is at seven pm sharp right?" Alli asked him.

Owen nodded getting up with her "Seven sharp" He said as he pulled her into his arms, giving her a huge hug. "Be there at 6:30 though, so I can see you before hand okay?" Owen smiled, hugging her slightly tighter before letting her go. "Bye backwoods"

Alli rolled her eyes at him "If you call me backwoods one more time, I'll make sure I'm late" She smirked at him before quickly kissing his cheek and exiting the café before he could say anything about it.

Owen blushed as he did that. He didn't know what to do. Two girls he liked. Owen couldn't think about it right now . He had to keep his head in the game, keep it clear of girl drama and family drama, hell there is even drama on the team, but Owen cleared his head as he walked back to the gym and grabbed his bag.

As Owen got outside, Anya was waiting for him. "Owen, wait up!" She called. Owen rolled his eyes, as he shook his head and went to the back of the school bus to put the bag in the back. "Can't. Teams waiting" Owen said with a sigh, not really wanting to talk to her right.

"Okay, last night was bad" Anya starts looking at him as Owen turned looking at her. "I didn't like us fighting like that, but you said some mean things. I didn't know what else to do" She looked at him, wanting everything to be okay.

Owen tossed his things into the bus and turned looking at her pushing his hands in his pockets "So you got all coked up and grinded with some other dude in front of my face?" Owen asked, not really wanting to hear it right now.

"Sorry" Anya said with a sigh, "I wasn't myself last night"

"Yeah, tell me about it" He said shaking his head at her. "You're not the cute sweet girl I thought you were"

Anya's faced dropped. "Are..Are we breaking up?" She questioned. Owen let out a sigh and shook his head, and before he could speak, Anya said "Okay," Anya sighed as well "maybe we can talk…when you get back?"

Owen swallowed hard, before nodding slightly "Yeah" he moved around he walking to the bus doors, not looking back at her quite yet. The next three days away from Anya would be a god sent. And Owen was thankful for that right about now.

As Owen started to walk away Anya quickly said "Good luck on your tournament" She saw a faint smile on his face before he completely turned not to look at her. Anya let out a sigh seeing Holly J walk out and going over to her.

Owen turned before getting on the bus, seeing her walk over to Holly J. He just shook his head and got on the bus, grabbing a seat in the middle, looking back over at her, as Owen could feel Anya's eyes on him like daggers. He shook his head and distracted himself looking down at his phone already texting Alli, asking her how soon she could be there…Owen needed to keep his mind off Anya before he screwed up hockey for the next few days.


End file.
